El extraño en el bosque (La verdadera historia de Slenderman)
by JRocky2099
Summary: "Cuentan las malas lenguas que hay una criatura que merodea en los bosques. Se oculta entre el espeso follaje camuflándose entre las ramas. Observa silenciosamente, mientras te induce lentamente a la locura. Te mira con su rostro blanco cadavérico, y pacientemente espera..."
1. El experimento

**El siguiente cuento es una interpretación alternativa de una leyenda urbana, con especial influencia del creepypasta "experimento 84-B". Sin embargo, no me limitaré a eso. Pronto (o tal vez no tan pronto) subiré más sobre la historia de este misterioso ser.**

 **I**

Cuentan las malas lenguas que hay una criatura que merodea en los bosques. Se oculta entre el espeso follaje camuflándose entre las ramas. Observa silenciosamente, mientras te induce lentamente a la locura. Te mira con su rostro blanco cadavérico, y pacientemente espera.

Nadie sabe sus intenciones. Nadie ha sobrevivido con suficiente sanidad a su encuentro para describir sus actos. Nadie sabe qué es, qué que hace, o qué busca.

Habita en la soledad silvestre. Merodea aparentemente sin rumbo, hasta que por casualidad o desdicha un viajero se topa con él. Y por lo general, el desafortunado viajero no vuelve.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones ha sido avistado en zonas pobladas, generalmente en lugares con gran presencia de niños, que no tienen idea de lo que acecha.

El misterio lo envuelve como la neblina que parece acompañarlo siempre, lo que lo ha convertido en un auténtico mal sin rostro.

Eso es lo que dicta el conocimiento popular. Sin embargo, lo que la gente no sabe es que aquel enigmático ser tiene de hecho un trágico origen. Muchas conjeturas se hacen al respecto, y algunas llegan a ser peligrosas. Es por esto que relataré a continuación su historia, para correr un poco el velo de su misterioso pasado.

Una parte de él nació en una familia bien acomodada. Nunca experimentó la escasez o la necesidad. Sin aptitudes excepcionales, nació escencialmente humano. Sin embargo, desde que entró en contacto con personas de su edad, siempre se sintió infeliz. Si alguien siempre fue la víctima de las bromas pesadas, rumores y prejuicios de sus compañeros, fue él.

En su casa se sentía incomprendido, incapaz de ser ayudado, o demasiado inútil para pedir ayuda. Una víctima silenciosa.

El último día de preparatoria no dejaba de pensar en que deseaba ir a la universidad. Empezar de nuevo en un lugar donde nadie lo conociera. Empezar una nueva vida. Ser exitoso, reconocido, apreciado.

Pero de camino a su casa los chicos en sus automóviles pasaban y le gritaban cosas hostiles. Evidentemente se habían desviado de su camino solo con ese fin.

Tras un interminable trayecto llegó a su casa, y encontró a tres sujetos enormes esperándolo en la puerta. Ellos afirmaron que habían ido hasta allá para darle un regalo; algo que compensaría el hecho de que planeaba no asistir a la fiesta de graduación.

Lo inmovilizaron, le quitaron la llave y la arrojaron a una coladera. Acto seguido le empaparon los pantalones con cerveza. Y lo dejaron tumbado en el suelo.

Como las ventanas tenían barrotes, tuvo que esperar hasta que su madre llegara a casa.

Pasó la tarde sentado observando a las sombras crecer conforme el sol se acercaba a su retiro.

Cuando finalmente llegaron sus padres, no dijo una palabra de lo ocurrido. Sabía que no tenía caso.

Bajó al sótano y tomo una soga. Era la misma soga que ya había sostenido tantas veces, tentado a ponerle fin a todo. Pero aquel día finalmente se había decidido a hacerlo. Ya no creía en un nuevo inicio.

No quería hacerlo en su sótano. De solo imaginar la reacción de su madre al verlo sentía una sensación peor que la muerte. Fue entonces que decidió salir a la calle, a encontrar algún lugar solitario.

Había hecho algo similar otras veces, por lo que no le costó trabajo hallar un callejón abandonado. Esta ocasión se encontraba en la parte de atrás del edificio de una farmacéutica. Colgó la cuerda de un tubo y anudó un extremo de manera que se ajustara a su cuello. Ya había practicado el procedimiento varias veces, en la soledad de su sótano.

En eso, una voz se escuchó a su espalda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

El joven volteó, y respondió con una voz sombría:

-Nada que le importe

-Te ves triste. ¿Esa cuerda es para lo que creo que es?

-Solo… quiero terminar con esto. Váyase. Estoy bien

-¿Estás loco? No me iré ahora que he visto lo que planeas hacer

El joven comenzó a desatar la cuerda.

-Entonces iré a otro lado

-Oye, creo que puedo ayudarte ¿qué me dirías si te ofreciera una vida nueva?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Reconocimiento, prestigio y un nuevo inicio donde quieras. Soy el profesor W. Grant, y estoy trabajando en una investigación. Si accedes a ayudarme, te daré parte del crédito. Tu nombre tendrá relevancia en los círculos científicos, y de ahí puedes moverte en la dirección que quieras. Estoy dispuesto a dar cualquier nombre que tú me digas

-¿Qué… clase de investigación?

-Si te lo digo, no podrás echarte hacia atrás. Si en verdad quieres saber, entra al edificio. Te lo mostraré

El profesor entró, seguido por el joven. Lo guió hasta un laboratorio subterráneo con una gruesa puerta aislante.

-Si atraviesas esta puerta, irremediablemente serás parte de esto, chico

-Está bien. No tengo nada que perder

La puerta se abrió. Era de medio metro de ancho, con una cámara de vacío por dentro.

Atravesaron el umbral, y lo primero que el joven vio fue las trampas adiabáticas en las que estaban atrapadas unas extrañas criaturas etéreas, que se retorcían como babosas cuando entran en contacto con la sal, mientras emitían un espantoso alarido que, sin embargo, estaba notablemente amortiguado por las paredes del contenedor.

-Estas formas de vida, en mi opinión, son la consumación de la creación. Según mis cálculos pueden vivir cientos de años, y solo pueden ser destruidas si se exponen a temperaturas inferiores a -195.8°C o si se les priva del alimento por más de seis meses. Es decir, son virtualmente indestructibles. Respecto a los alaridos, es un mal necesario. Solo son visibles para el ojo humano mientras sienten dolor

El joven observó las trampas, pasmado.

-Fascinantes ¿no crees? Pueden manipular los campos eléctricos como nada que haya visto antes. No he podido recrear esto de manera sintética, pero sí de manera orgánica. La tecnología biológica es el siguiente gran salto de la civilización, estoy seguro

En cuanto se repuso de la impresión, el joven comenzó a sospechar para qué lo necesitaba el profesor. Con la voz temblorosa, preguntó:

-¿Y para que necesita mi ayuda?

El profesor Grant miró a los ojos al muchacho, como si le dijera con la mirada "no te asustes". Habló con un tono calmado y cuidadoso, como si estuviera pensando detenidamente cada palabra.

-Lo que voy a decir sonará extraño, pero créeme, es totalmente seguro. He encontrado la manera de fusionar las células animales con la sustancia que compone su cuerpo plasmático. Puedo darte sus habilidades, al menos parcialmente. Probaría con uno de tus dedos, nada que comprometa tu vida. Si sale bien el experimento, ambos seremos ricos ¿entiendes?

El muchacho retrocedía lentamente, inseguro de qué hacer. La presencia de aquellas criaturas, su dolor, le provocaba un miedo profundo. El profesor se percató de esto, y le dio espacio al joven.

-Si quieres, puedo darte unos minutos para que lo digieras

No hubo respuesta.

-Esto debe ser muy extraño para ti. Pero te estoy confiando esto porque creo que mereces algo mejor. Ambos podemos beneficiarnos de esto

Las criaturas seguían retorciéndose. Probablemente llevaban así días enteros. Y sin embargo, el profesor estaba tranquilo, y hasta entusiasmado. Había algo que no le gustaba de Grant, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

-Solo tienes que firmar algo y seremos socios. ¿Dónde deje el papel? Espera un momento. Sé que lo dejé por aquí

El joven recorrió el laboratorio, observando con recelo todo lo que ahí estaba. Probetas, cables, herramientas. La mayoría de ese equipo podía encontrarse en el laboratorio de su preparatoria o en una ferretería, tal vez con excepción de las bombas de vacío.

Sin embargo, al poco andar encontró en una de las mesas metálicas una caja de plástico de dos metros de largo. Por algún motivo, su apariencia le pareció sospechosa. No estaba sellada como las trampas adiabáticas, así que no contenía criaturas. Lentamente levantó la tapa, y lo que vio adentro lo dejó horrorizado.

En eso el profesor sacó un papel y bolígrafo de su apretujado maletín. El muchacho volvió a tapar la caja, pero no pudo ocultar su turbación.

-¿Que ocurre, chico?

-¡No quiero ser parte de esto! ¡Me voy!

-Ya te lo dije, no puedes echarte hacia atrás. Mejor coopera y todo saldrá bien. Estoy tratando de ayudarte. Tienes mi palabra de…

-¡No me interesa! Le daré lo que sea, pero déjeme ir

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Además, estabas a punto de suicidarte allá afuera. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si te doy la espalda después de eso?

-¡Ahí adentro hay cadáveres! ¡Cadáveres fluorescentes! Y su cara… su expresión de dolor y miedo. ¡Uno de ellos parece que fue apuñalado, el otro tiene la garganta rota!

El profesor no dijo una palabra. El joven se dirigió a la puerta, pero W. lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia el fondo del laboratorio.

-Ellos eran un estorbo. Los convertí en una prueba, en un avance. Lo hice en nombre de la ciencia. Tú me ayudarás, lo quieras o no

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es usted?

El muchacho se soltó y se alejó de él.

-¿Monstruo? ¿Yo? Estoy tratando de salvarte. Pero no me estas dejando otra opción. La vía más lógica es cooperar. Todavía estamos a tiempo ¿Qué dices?

-¡Vete al diablo!

El profesor suspiró. Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña pistola de dardos y le disparó al joven.

Cuando despertó, estaba atado de pies y manos a una mesa de cristal. Tenía puesto un traje que parecía hecho de plástico grueso negro, de una sola pieza.

El profesor W. observaba a través de una gruesa ventana. Sostenía una grabadora frente a su boca mientras hablaba fuerte y claro.

"Bitácora del profesor Grant. Iniciando el experimento 84-B. El sujeto está en estado de salud óptimo. La temperatura ambiente del laboratorio es de 20 grados centígrados. Se han disipado los efectos del tranquilizante. En estos momentos está iniciando el proceso de fusión"

Un rayo de luz verde comenzó a bañar al cuerpo del joven. Trató de liberarse, pero estaba muy bien sujeto.

"La ionización del cuerpo se está dando sin efectos secundarios"

-¡Hey! ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

- _Te estoy ionizando para que te conviertas en receptor de las señales energéticas de la criatura con la que te fusionarás. Te prometo que no dolerá_ \- dijo a través de un altoparlante.

-¡Dijiste que solo fusionarías un dedo!

- _Bueno, digamos que decidí llevarlo un poco más lejos. Después de fusionarte, haré el proceso inverso y te separaré de nuevo. ¿Te parece bien?_

-¡Maldito sicópata!

- _Que grosero_

El profesor se despegó un poco de la ventana y prosiguió con su bitácora.

"El sujeto ha alcanzado el punto óptimo de ionización. Liberando al espécimen 015"

-Y… ¿Qué es este maldito traje?

- _Está hecho de un material aislante térmico y eléctrico. Es para obligar al espécimen a entrar a tus células. La corbata es más bien una broma. Creí que apreciarías la ironía. Además, tiene algo de estilo, ¿no crees?_

Una aguja se enterró en el abdomen del muchacho, inyectándole un líquido naranja brillante. El joven comenzó a emitir un brillo blancuzco.

"Las células del sujeto están asimilando el cuerpo plasmático del espécimen 015. Se está liberando una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica y calorífica al ambiente"

Continuó forcejeando contra las muñequeras que apenas permitían la circulación de la sangre hacia sus manos.

"Algo anda mal. Los niveles de energía no se estabilizan. Continúan elevándose. El traje de contención no está resistiendo. Es una reacción en cadena…"

El traje negro se fundió a la piel del joven, y su rostro fue perdiendo sus facciones, como si se derritiera. Su cuerpo aumentó en tamaño al grado en que sus ataduras reventaron.

Tambaleante, se puso en pie y caminó en círculos por el cuarto. La luz que irradiaba lo iluminaba todo.

Al ver al nuevo ser de pie, una gran euforia invadió al profesor Grant.

"¡Eureka! ¡El siguiente paso en la evolución humana! ¡El ser perfecto! ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Este día es histórico! ¡No más hambruna! ¡No más enfermedades! ¡Longevidad de cientos de años!"

En eso, la mirada del profesor se cruzó con la pantalla que mostraba el encefalograma del muchacho. Sus patrones cerebrales habían cambiado.

"Esto… no lo tenía contemplado. Parece que la fusión afectó los patrones cerebrales del sujeto. Las secuelas psicológicas de esto podrían ser graves. Nota a mí mismo: proteger el cerebro la próxima vez que se realice una fusión completa. En este estado, el sujeto no será capaz de regular su propia energía, que es bastante más de la que había predicho"

- _¡Chico! ¡Escúchame bien! Tus niveles de energía no se estabilizan. Recuéstate en la mesa y comenzaré el proceso de separación de inmediato_

El joven trató de acostarse en la mesa, pero sus movimientos torpes lo hicieron caer al suelo.

-No puedo… moveeermeee… caasiiii no puueedooo hablaaar… Ayudaaaaa…. Aiuuuuudaaaaaa… Aaaaaa…

- _¡Si no lo haces las consecuencias podrían ser fatales! ¡Tienes que levantarte!_

-Nooo… puuu…

El profesor miró a la consola del sensor. La energía estaba alcanzando niveles críticos.

- _¡No te rindas! ¡Una nueva vida! ¿Lo recuerdas? Aún puedo dártela. ¡Vamos! ¡Solo tienes que subir a la mesa!_

-Nooo… nooo… puuu…

W. miró de nuevo la consola, y desahuciado suspiró.

"Si alguien encuentra esto algún día, solo quiero que sepa que todo fue por la ciencia, por el progreso de la humanidad. Hoy se hizo historia, caballeros. Lástima que nadie quedará aquí para contarla"

- _Lo siento, chico. Este es el fin_

Colocó la grabadora en la que registraba su bitácora en una caja de acero, y se sentó tranquilamente a esperar.

-¿Cómo dijo Galileo? Creo que era… "Y sin embargo se mueve"

Una explosión súbita emanó del muchacho e incineró todo lo que se encontraba 5 metros a la redonda. La onda expansiva derribó todos los edificios de la cuadra unos instantes después. Y bajo los escombros quedó enterrado el joven, el profesor, y todo rastro de su investigación. Sin embargo, la grabadora con su bitácora permaneció intacta, adentro de la caja de acero que la resguardaba.

Las trampas adiabáticas se rompieron, y todas las criaturas volaron, en llamas, hacia las capas superiores de la atmósfera.

Parecían estrellas fugaces. Un torrente de pequeños cometas que ascendían al cielo. Como luciérnagas estelares en el firmamento. Ahora, libres de su cautiverio, tomaban formas majestuosas mientras avanzaban, visibles gracias al fuego que ardía en ellas.

Los bomberos las observaron a lo lejos, un poco maravillados y a la vez asustados, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

Realmente fue un espectáculo único.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. El ente

**Espero que les esté gustando mi visión del mito de Slenderman. Más pronto que tarde continuaré la historia de este misterioso y asombroso ser.**

 ***Actualización: Hice corrección de algunos detalles en este capítulo, pero nada de mayor trascendencia. Fue más que nada corrección de estilo***

 **II**

Despertó invadido por una sensación de ahogo, una inmensa presión aplastando todo su cuerpo. Sentía a cada momento como si sus órganos estuvieran a punto de salir y embarrarse en todas direcciones; podía imaginarse el rojo dejando sus entrañas, llevándolo hacia el vacío de la muerte, aquel que tanto había temido y a la vez añorado, la nada. Pero sus vísceras de algún modo continuaban luchando por mantenerse adentro, venciendo a las siete toneladas de escombros encima de él.

No podía respirar. No conseguía emitir el más mínimo ruido. Apenas podía razonar lo suficiente como para discernir que debería estar muerto, de que no había manera en que con todo ese peso encima siguiera con vida. Pero ahí estaba, gritando de dolor para sus adentros.

Finalmente, tras un breve momento de claridad, consiguió mover un brazo. Luego, haciendo acopio de su voluntad, pudo ordenarle al otro brazo que se moviera. Apoyó las palmas en el suelo y empujó hacia arriba con toda su fuerza, y para su sorpresa, las vigas de acero, el concreto carbonizado, los muebles, todos cedieron al instante.

Los escombros cayeron a sus lados en forma de un pequeño derrumbe, al cual le siguió un momento de absoluta calma. Sintió el frío aire nocturno contra su piel, e intentó aspirarlo, pero al cabo de unos segundos se percató de que seguía sin poder respirar. Por algún motivo no lo necesitaba, pero eso no hizo más que aumentar la angustia. Intentó abrir la boca, pero sintió como si sus labios se encontraran cosidos. Trató de abrir la boca para romper la piel de sus labios, pero su mandíbula se había fusionado al resto del cráneo.

Torpemente dio un paso y tropezó. Pudo ver de reojo todo su cuerpo, ahora tan alto y tan delgado. Pensó que era como pasar de tener 5 años a cumplir la mayoría de edad en unos instantes. Confundido, se puso de pie lentamente, y tardó unos minutos en comprender como moverse con sus nuevas dimensiones.

Finalmente alzó la vista, y contempló toda la destrucción a su alrededor. Podía ver el destello rojo de los vehículos de emergencia que habían acudido al lugar, podía escuchar el rumor de los gritos de los heridos en las lejanías, podía sentir el calor emanar del suelo. Pocas personas habían sobrevivido a tal devastación.

La sensación de melancolía se sumó a su miedo y confusión. Caminó sin rumbo entre las ruinas del edificio con movimientos más precisos a cada paso, pero sus pisadas no hacían el menor ruido. Él mismo se sentía como neblina deslizándose sobre las ásperas rocas; ágil, fantasmal y liviano como una pluma.

Al poco andar pudo divisar a la distancia a un policía que revisaba los escombros. Se acercó hacia él con pasos amplios y lentos, casi cono si flotara más que andar. El oficial no se percató de su presencia, así que intentó hablarle, pero el único ruido que se escuchó fue el de las sirenas de las ambulancias a lo lejos.

Pensó en alargar la mano y tocar su hombro, pero no confiaba lo suficiente en su coordinación, tomando en cuenta que hacía unos minutos había levantado él mismo los escombros del edificio. Entonces optó por patear una roca para hacerlo voltear.

En cuanto el policía lo vio, soltó un grito ahogado y salió corriendo despavorido.

Olvidándose por un momento de su condición, alcanzó al oficial en dos pasos y colocó su mano en su hombro. Pero de inmediato un tentáculo negro surgió de su espalda y atravesó de lado a lado al policía como si de papel se tratara. Horrorizado, observó la sangre salir a borbotones del cuerpo del oficial, quien gemía mientras la vida abandonaba sus ojos. Intentó detener la hemorragia con sus manos, con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo más. Estaba tan turbado que no se percató de que el policía sostenía su pistola en la mano, y con un último movimiento le disparó a la cabeza.

La bala impactó, penetrando hasta el cerebro. Se levantó bruscamente y retrocedió unos pasos. El dolor era punzante, pero nada en comparación con siete toneladas de escombros sobre su pecho. Al cabo de unos segundos la herida había sanado, y el policía había muerto.

Sin saber qué hacer continuó vagando entre las ruinas, mientras escuchaba a más oficiales acercarse. Provenían de todas direcciones y estaban convergiendo rápidamente hacia él. De inmediato emprendió la huida, pero en eso vislumbró a una persona atrapada debajo de una viga.

El sentido común le indicaba que debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero en aquel momento él sentía la necesidad de compensar lo que había hecho. Salvar a una persona bastaba, ayudar a alguien le probaría a él mismo que era más que un monstruo. No quería ser un monstruo. Entonces, como último intento de ayudar, levantó la pesada pieza de acero y la dejó caer a un lado. La persona no se movía. Era solo un cadáver.

Conmovido por su propia impotencia se hincó a su lado. Por dentro sentía un inmenso vacío, pero no habían lágrimas en lo absoluto; no existían ojos para realizar esa tarea.

Extendió la mano con tanta delicadeza como pudo, como si tratara de agarrar un pedazo de algodón sin aplastarlo, pero siete tentáculos se desprendieron súbitamente de su torso y salvajemente destrozaron el cuerpo.

Se levantó de golpe, perdiendo poco a poco el sentido de la realidad.

Pudo escuchar a unas sombras borrosas gritar al verlo. Pudo entreverlas cuando se acercaban hacia él, armados y uniformados. Sabía que estaban listos para matarlo. Guiado por un nuevo instinto que ardía en su cabeza huyó camuflándose entre las sombras. Solo fue avistado cuando ya se encontraba lejos.

Triste y confundido se dirigió al bosque. Incapaz de hablar, incapaz de respirar siquiera, e incapaz de morir, permaneció entre las ramas y el refugio que brindaban.

Lagunas mentales invadían su experiencia del día a día, y el constante forcejeo contra sus tentáculos era un martirio. No podía dormir, pero no lo necesitaba. Lo único que hacía ahora era deambular entre el follaje, tratando de pensar, pero esto le resultaba cada vez más difícil.

…

En su estado de confusión, el ente viajó quién sabe cuántos kilómetros.

Su historia se entrelazó con la mía unas semanas después del desafortunado incidente.

Yo estaba de viaje, buscando lugares embrujados para una investigación poco seria que tenía como proyecto para aquel octubre. Mi trabajo serviría para transmitirlo en un programa especial de la radio universitaria, así que necesitaba un lugar popular, pero no sobre explotado. Éste último requisito descartó de inmediato lugares como Amityville.

Aquel día había salido a visitar una casa abandonada a la orilla de una barranca cerca de Black Hills. Terminé en esos rumbos porque pensé que sería interesante visitar la locación donde ocurren los eventos de "The Blair Witch Project".

Como sea, ya comenzaba a anochecer y yo iba en mi camino de regreso a la civilización. Sin embargo, una reparación en la carretera principal me obligó a tomar un rodeo por las calles pequeñas cercanas a la reserva natural. Para mi desgracia, en mis planes no había tomado en cuenta una desviación tan grande, así no me sorprendió demasiado cuando a medio camino se terminó el combustible de mi auto.

Atascado en medio de la nada observé al sol ocultarse tras el horizonte, dejando al cielo de un color azul oscuro tendiendo al negro.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi por primera vez. Al principio parecía no ser más que una sombra entre tantas que alberga el bosque, o una desdichada ánima que tanto pueblan los mitos y que se nutren de la sugestión de la gente supersticiosa. Pero cuando se movió, no me cupo la menor duda de que era algo notablemente más real, más amenazador.

Lo vigilé con la mirada mientras llamé a una grúa. No le despegué los ojos de encima durante al menos veinte minutos. Apenas y me atrevía a parpadear, pues cada vez que lo hacía, me daba la impresión de que se había movido un poco.

Él también me miraba, totalmente carente de expresión. Sin embargo podía jurar que entreveía el conflicto en su interior, el constante forcejeo, la inmensa confusión que le invadía y le paralizaba. Yo solo rezaba porque su confusión lo inmovilizara el tiempo suficiente.

Cuando al fin llegó la grúa, lo perdí de vista un momento, y cuando miré de nuevo, ya no estaba.

Durante el resto del trayecto, a bordo de la grúa, sentí un inquietante escalofrío en mi espalda. A cada instante me invadía la sensación de ser observado desde algún lugar fuera de mi campo visual. Por momentos podía ver una silueta por el rabillo del ojo, que desaparecía en menos tiempo del que me tomaba voltear. La sensación era cada vez más penetrante; cada vez se sentía más cerca.

En cuanto tube oportunidad cargué gasolina. El escalofrío trepaba por mi espina como si fueran unas manos invisibles jalándome hacia atrás. Mis piernas temblaban. Aquel ser seguía observándome, tan ambiguo en sus intenciones como en el primer instante y a la vez más decidido. Su indefinida presencia se volvía gradualmente amenazante. Sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Llegué al hotel, y con mi corazón palpitando fuertemente en mi pecho recogí mi equipaje tan rápido como pude. Registré mi salida y manejé tan rápido como lo permitía la carretera. No paré por seis horas. Solo después de ese tiempo dejé de sentir el escalofrío. Tuve suerte de no haber sufrido algún contratiempo en el trayecto, o de lo contrario… no quiero imaginar siquiera que habría podido pasar.

Ya lejos de ahí, en mi estudio, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. De algún modo, una parte de mí jamás regresó. Una semilla de curiosidad me invadía. No podía concentrarme en el trabajo, no podía dormir y apenas tenía apetito. La grasa abandonó paulatinamente mi cuerpo, mientras mis huesos se volvían más visibles. Sabía que mi salud se deterioraba, pero solo me importaba saber qué había sido aquella cosa que me había encontrado en el bosque.

Lo que en ese entonces ignoraba es que nadie está realmente a salvo una vez que él te ha visto.

Le imploro al estimado lector que escuche mi advertencia, para no caer en la desgracia que ahora me acecha cada noche: No importa lo que haga, no importa lo que escuche o vea, no importa cuánta curiosidad tenga; manténganse lejos de él.


	3. El misterio de Abbey Town

**Actualicé este capítulo porque sentí que daba para mucho más de lo que originalmente hice. Básicamente agregué la última parte, aunque también corregí algunas cosillas por aquí y por allá. Me he tardado mucho en continuar esta historia porque de hecho escribí otro cuento, el cual ganó un concurso de ciencia ficción, pero bueno, eso es aparte. Espero que disfruten este tercer capítulo**

 **III**

El despoblado pueblo al cual llamaremos Abbey Town a modo de seudónimo, había sido un lugar normal, tranquilo y hasta cierto punto aburrido hasta ese día.

Sus pacíficos habitantes vivían su monótona vida en paz, mientras veían al sol ponerse día tras día, sin aspirar jamás a nada. Podría decirse que la mediocridad era parte de su cultura, y les era inculcada desde antes de que pudieran caminar por sí mismos; o al menos así es como yo lo percibí. Es en parte por esta clase de comentarios que he decidido mantener el verdadero nombre del pueblo en secreto.

Desde que arribé, noté cómo el abandono se había apoderado de las grisáceas estructuras repetidas en una monótona secuencia. El edificio más grande del lugar era un supermercado olvidado por su compañía, adentro del cual las paredes estaban despintadas y las luces de los refrigeradores parpadeaban haciendo ruidos extraños, mientras que afuera las líneas del estacionamiento estaban borradas casi por completo.

En tamaño, el segundo edificio más grande era una escuela; el colegio Abbey. Tenía una sola planta, pero era más ancha que cuatro capos de futbol unidos. Fungía al mismo tiempo como kínder, primaria, secundaria y centro de reunión para los adultos.

Exploré el lugar de arriba a abajo en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. Me guiaba un curioso instinto, el cual me decía a gritos que dejase todo y me fuera de ahí lo más rápidamente posible, pero al final mi curiosidad y mi hambre de respuestas me impulsaron hacia adelante.

Ahora mismo describiré, con todo lujo de detalle, lo que en verdad aconteció en esa escuela aquel fatídico día. Relataré aquello que vi desde la más insólita de las perspectivas, tal cual lo percibí, ya que me parece que sería la manera más objetiva de presentarlo.

Este suceso fue enterrado en los medios de comunicación por tragedias mayores, pero si alguien deseara rastrearlo, probablemente lo hallaría en recortes de periódicos locales. Sin embargo, sostengo y reitero que eso no sería una buena idea.

En ese desolado pueblo vivía una niña llamada Sarah. Ella, al igual que el joven que se convertiría en parte del ente, siempre tuvo problemas para relacionarse con los demás.

Sus compañeros rara vez la atacaban directamente, pero la trataban como a un bicho raro. Irónicamente, a ella le fascinaban los insectos. Adoraba los patrones coloridos de algunos escarabajos, la dura piel de las hormigas, y las líneas dibujadas en las alas de las abejas. Tenía una libreta llena de dibujos de diferentes tipos de insectos. Sus dos favoritos, y que en consecuencia se repetían con mayor frecuencia en sus ilustraciones, eran la libélula y la catarina.

Sus padres estaban convencidos de que ella algún día se marcharía a la ciudad, a estudiar biología o algo similar, siguiendo su pasión por aquellos pequeños animales. Ellos esperaban un mejor futuro para ella. Pero Sarah era pequeña, y no tenía mucha idea de qué esperar del porvenir. Solo sabía que, por algún motivo, sus compañeros no la querían, y su sentimiento de soledad no hacía más que incrementarse con el paso del tiempo.

Ella conoció al ente una tarde de primavera.

El sol todavía brillaba intensamente y se colaba por entre las copas de los árboles, iluminando la verde vegetación del jardín se Sarah, quien se encontraba en una esquina con sus rodillas enlodadas apoyadas sobre el pasto mientras dejaba caer granitos de azúcar sobre un hormiguero.

Las hormigas caminaban con paso enérgico en una sola fila, acarreando el alimento que les llegaba como caído del cielo. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro rompieron su compacta formación y se esparcieron erráticamente entre la tierra, como si huyeran despavoridas de un vapor invisible que tratara de envenenarlas.

Poco después un ser pálido y de una altura descomunal se apareció en el rabillo del ojo de Sarah. Ella volteó a ver lo más rápido que pudo, pero en cuanto su mirada pasó por donde se había encontrado la criatura, ya no había más que una mata de hierba sin podar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que este fenómeno comenzara a ocurrirle a sus compañeros de clase también. Al principio Sarah había guardado silencio, por temor a ser vista como una loca; pero al enterarse de que el fenómeno afectaba a otras personas además que a ella, empezó a hacer preguntas sin reparo a todo aquel que se le cruzara en frente.

Ante los ojos de los adultos parecía ser una especie de amigo imaginario colectivo, lo cual no dejaba de ser un fenómeno curioso. Sin embargo, poco se imaginaban acerca del potencial peligro que aquel ser representaba.

El ente apareció repetidamente en los dibujos de esta niña, cada vez de manera más grotesca e inquietante, tanto así que la preocupación de los profesores los llevó a hacer interrogatorios a los alumnos en busca de pistas sobre este acosador en potencia.

Los niños lo empezaron a llamar "Slenderman", como si fuera una sola palabra, después de que el profesor vio un dibujo de Sarah en el que retrataba al ente, y comentó:

-¡Vaya que es un hombre delgado!

Cabe destacar que Slender significa delgado, y man significa hombre. Las palabras literales fueron _"Now that's a slender man!"_.

Pasaron las semanas y la cantidad de avistamientos fue incrementando exponencialmente, todos ellos entre la población infantil. Resulta difícil discernir hasta qué punto esto era real y no producto de la histeria colectiva que se iba apoderando de los salones de clase, pero de cualquier manera, resultó alarmante para los padres de los niños.

Los padres de Sarah, preocupados por el creciente interés que su hija mostraba por aquella leyenda urbana, prohibieron toda mención del tema, redujeron el nivel de televisión al mínimo, y tuvieron una charla seria con ella.

-¿pero por qué?- preguntó Sarah, consternada.

-No es sano pensar en esas cosas- respondió su madre con su fina barbilla en alto y su actitud siempre remilgada.

-Pero él es mi amigo…

-Él no es real, pequeña- intervino su padre con su apagada voz que siempre parecía carecer de energía.

-Pero yo lo vi

-Fue solo tu imaginación. Slenderman no existe- dijo su padre, tratando de calmarla.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es solo un mito inventado para asustar a los niños. Créeme, he visto cosas similares antes

-Todos en la escuela lo han visto

-Entonces todos se están dejando influenciar- por un momento su padre mostró una expresión facial distinta al tedio usual que denotaba -él solo está en tu mente, justo aquí- dijo mientras daba pequeños toques con su dedo índice en la cabeza de la niña.

-¿Y qué hago si quiero que se vaya?

-Solo tienes que pensar en otra cosa; algo que te tranquilice. Pero si eso no funciona, solo tienes que pedirle que se vaya, como a cualquier amigo imaginario

-Pero él solo se va cuando quiere irse

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Esto es culpa de todas esas películas de Tim _Barton_!- rezongó su madre. El padre de Sarah recobró su aspecto gris y pétreo de inmediato, como si la luz abandonara sus ojos.

-Es Tim Burton, mamá- corrigió Sarah.

-Da igual. Tienes prohibido ver sus películas. Ahora ve a tu cuarto

Sarah caminó arrastrando sus pies hasta su habitación, y cerró la puerta pesadamente tras de ella. Su madre se dirigió a la cocina y su padre se sentó en el sillón a hojear desanimadamente el periódico. Leyó distraídamente el encabezado y las líneas de la primera plana, pero no retuvo mucho de ello.

 _"bla bla bla burbuja inmobiliaria, bla bla crisis, bla bla inyección de liquidez, bla bla desempleo"_. Por algún motivo, nada de eso le parecía que tuviera sentido. Era como el parloteo escrito por un cotorro.

-Algo raro está pasando en la escuela ¿sabes?- interrumpió la madre de Sarah mientras rebanaba las verduras con una habilidad envidiable

-¿De qué hablas?

-Solo digo que de repente todos los niños comenzaron a ver a un extraño señor alto y delgado que los mira fijamente. ¿Cuándo habías visto que ocurriera algo así?

-Nunca- respondió él con indiferencia.

-Podría ser un acosador. Un depravado. Un _robaniños_

El padre de Sarah suspiró por la paranoia de su esposa, pero para no hacerla enfadar decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Si quieres mañana mismo levanto un reporte con la policía

-¿Por qué hasta mañana? ¡Hoy mismo! Puedes ir mientras preparo la cena.

El padre de Sarah ocultó su rostro para que ella no viera su expresión de hartazgo. Respiró un par de veces y después asintió complacientemente.

Al cabo de unas horas, cuando el reporte con la policía había sido levantado, la madre de Sarah se dirigió al cuarto de su hija. Todo estaba sospechosamente silencioso.

Colocó el oído en la puerta y escuchó un ruido ambiguo; no supo decir si era su hija llorando o riendo.

Tocó la puerta con su fino puño acicalado, pero no escuchó respuesta.

-¡Sarah! ¡Ya está la comida!

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero finalmente escuchó una voz del otro lado.

-Voy en un momento- contestó la niña con un tono plano, casi robótico.

Cuando Sarah se presentó finalmente en el comedor estaba terriblemente pálida y con ojeras visibles que casi parecían maquillaje al contrastar con su clara piel. Su mirada era distante y grisácea. A su padre le dio un vuelco en el corazón al reconocer esa mirada. Era muy parecida a la suya, o a la de muchos de sus amargados compañeros de trabajo, quienes habían perdido la esperanza muchos años atrás.

-¿Pero qué te pasó?- preguntó su madre, horrorizada.

-Mi amigo estuvo aquí

-¡¿Tu amigo?!

-Sí. Me lo enseñó todo

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas, sin entender lo que ocurría.

-El dolor lo hace visible. Y siempre siente dolor, pero se camufla entre las sombras. Los árboles son su refugio, y las ciudades su alimento… Lo invité a comer

Un escalofrío invadió tanto a su padre como a su madre. Una especie de pánico se apoderó de ellos, mientras trataban de identificar de dónde provenía el extraño ruido de estática que flotaba en el ambiente.

-No se preocupen. Ya lo alimenté yo- dijo ella con voz terriblemente macabra.

 **…**

Después de ese incidente se le prohibió fervientemente a Sarah volver a jugar, hablar o siquiera ver a su amigo imaginario Slenderman. Cuando él se acercaba por la noches, disfrazado de una sombra en la penumbra, ella lo echaba, contándole que sus padres no la perdonarían si se enteraran de que le había dirigido la palabra otra vez.

El ente entonces se desvanecía entre la espesa vegetación silvestre más allá de la cerca de su jardín, con una expresión parecida a la tristeza, pero que dejaba entrever una frustración contenida y reprimida, casi extinta.

En esos días una patrulla se apostó en la cuadra, a petición de la madre de Sarah, lo cual dificultó mucho tan siquiera acercarse a la ventana de la niña sin ser avistado.

Al cabo de unas cuantas noches, Slenderman dejó de aparecer.

Desde entonces el color y la vida regresaron a los ojos de la niña gradualmente, quien comenzó a extrañar a su viejo y único amigo conforme su salud se recuperaba. Era cierto que él la había lastimado, pero ella se había ofrecido a darle parte de su energía para ayudarle a calmar su dolor. De hecho, estaba segura de que Slenderman había sido cuidadoso de no debilitarla demasiado, aunque juraba que había podido entrever un extraño conflicto en el interior de su compañero, como si una parte de él estuviera ansioso de devorarla por completo y dejar solo el envase vacío, listo para su uso.

Mientras tanto, el ambiente en el pueblo se ponía cada vez más tenso debido a los reportes de niños en diferentes partes del poblado presentando los mismos síntomas que Sarah.

-¡Debemos hacer algo!- gritó la madre de Sarah desde el podium en el gimnasio de la escuela, en el que se habían reunido una gran porción de los adultos del pueblo para dilucidar qué hacer.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Ni siquiera sabemos qué está pasando- comentó el padre de otra niña llamada Jessica.

-Esto parece ser una epidemia- intervino otro asistente.

-¿Pero una epidemia que solo afecta a los niños?- comentó otra voz cerca del fondo.

-Tal vez ellos son el principio… ¡Y seguimos nosotros!

-¡Por favor tranquilícese, señora Robinson! De nada nos sirve entrar en un estado de pánico- respondió la madre de Sarah con la expresión que ponía siempre que las cosas se salían de sus manos.

-Y pensar que toda mi vida la gasté en una mecedora tejiendo…

-¿Quién invitó a la señora Robinson?- exclamó el gerente del supermercado.

-Vamos, todos tenemos derecho de participar en las decisiones que se tomen en este grupo

-Mi hijo me habló de un sujeto pálido y delgado que lo acecha en el trayecto a la escuela. ¿Qué ha hecho la comisaría respecto a eso?- refunfuñó el padre de Jessica.

-Yo digo que si la policía no puede atrapar a ese sujeto, ¡nosotros le demos su merecido!- gritó el gerente del supermercado.

La multitud lo miró fijamente, dando pequeños murmullos de aprobación.

-Atraparemos a ese acosador que está envenenando a nuestros niños, ¡Y cuando lo hagamos no sabrá ni qué lo golpeó!- continuó el gerente, mientras la gente comenzaba a expresar su apoyo más abiertamente.

-No creo que la violencia se una manera apropiada para resolver nuestros conflictos…- comentó la madre de Sarah haciendo ademanes tan rápidos con sus manos que parecía que estaba temblando. Sin embargo el gerente la ignoró y subió al podium, dandole la espalda.

-¡Los que tengan sus armas, vayan por ellas! ¡Comenzaremos esta noche!

La congregación se levantó enardecida de sus asientos, pero de improviso una corriente de aire entró por la puerta, arrastrando consigo hojas secas y basura. Fue tan intensa que la turba quedó enmudecida casi de inmediato.

Después de eso siguió un silencio amenazador, en el cual resonaba únicamente el ocasional soplido del viento, pero este era un viento diferente. Parecía frío e inerte, como el aliento de un cadáver.

En eso escucharon pasos correr hacia la entrada del gimnasio.

-¡Fuego! ¡La escuela se incendia!- gritaba el conserje.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. El intruso

**Este capítulo aún no está terminado. Aún no sé si le agregaré más cosas. Sé que esta historia se ha ido completando muy lentamente, pero es que en realidad esta es a la que le dedico menos tiempo (probablemente le echaría más ganas si más gente la viera jaja).**

 **IV**

Al día siguiente de mi encuentro con aquella criatura desperté con un intenso dolor en todo el cuerpo. En particular la sensación de rigidez en mi cuello era mortal. Girar la cabeza unos centímetros era suficiente para mandar un doloroso impulso eléctrico por todos mis nervios, llegando hasta la punta de mis pies.

Como pude me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina, en busca de un vaso de agua para calmar la inquietante sed con la que había amanecido. Llené el vaso hasta el tope y lo vacié en mi boca en menos de diez segundos. Repetí el proceso tres veces hasta que empecé a sentir la pesadez del agua en mi estómago.

Perezosamente me dejé caer sobre el sillón de la sala de estar y encendí la televisión. Cambié distraídamente los canales hasta hallar el noticiero matutino. Como todas las mañanas, me dispuse a prestar atención; sin embargo, algo fuera de lo común me distrajo irremediablemente.

Sobre la pequeña mesa en medio de la habitación, en medio del tumulto de libros y discos, había una arrugada hoja de papel de aspecto amarillento. La levanté cautelosamente y la sostuve entre mis dedos. Fue entonces cuando noté que la uña de mi dedo índice estaba notablemente desgastada, y en la hoja de papel estaba un tenue dibujo hecho con lo que parecían ser rasguños. La piel se me erizó con solo pensar en lo que yo había hecho en mi estado de aparente sonambulismo. Aquel dibujo tenía una infantil semejanza con el ente que había encontrado entre los árboles aquella noche.

Una luz brillante pasó en la televisión, que me hizo pegar un brinco. No se trataba de más que de un comercial de refresco, pero mis nervios estaban al límite, al grado de que no había parpadeado una sola vez desde que vi el dibujo.

Al día siguiente el fenómeno se repitió, solo que esta vez el dibujo estaba hecho con lápiz. A partir de entonces no se detuvo. Los días pasaron hasta convertirse en meses y nuevas ilustraciones continuaban emergiendo de mis pesadillas.

Tratando de aligerar la carga, dejé mi trabajo en la radio universitaria y me dediqué enteramente a dar clases. Aun así, apenas podía concentrarme lo suficiente como para no quedar en ridículo frente a mis alumnos. A veces despertaba en el patio, otras en la calle, e incluso alguna vez desperté en el salón. Los dibujos aparecían en papel la mayoría de las veces, pero también llegue a hacerlo en el pizarrón o incluso en mi propia piel.

Me parece que anteriormente mencioné el haber empezado a perder grasa corporal; pues bien, esa es una descripción pobre, por decir poco. Mi aspecto cada vez se parecía más al de un cadáver ambulante, con los pómulos sobresalientes, la piel pálida y los párpados hinchados por el insomnio que me mantenía despierto hasta altas horas de la noche.

Necesitaba respuestas, y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de obtenerlas

Curiosamente, una tarde me contactaron de la radio para ofrecerme otro trabajo. Más que necesitarme a mí, necesitaban mis contactos, pero de igual manera acepté. Algo me decía que encontraría lo que buscaba en este trabajo en específico. Se trataba del caso de una escuela que había sido quemada enteramente, en pleno día, en horario de clases, pero que milagrosamente no había cobrado víctimas. El gobierno había sido acusado de negligencia extrema no solo por el incidente, sino por su manera de reaccionar ante éste; por lo que, naturalmente, se convirtió en escándalo nacional en cuanto se dio a la luz.

Los detalles son algo borrosos para mi memoria, pero recuerdo haber hallado severas inconsistencias en los testimonios respecto a la versión oficial. En primer lugar, todos en el edificio escucharon la alarma de incendios cinco minutos antes de que en verdad se emitiera. De hecho, algunos profesores afirman haberla oído dos veces.

Gracias a mis contactos obtuve entrevistas con el director, con un oficial y con el arquitecto que diseñó el lugar. La estación de radio estaba contenta con mi trabajo. Mi reportaje no fue publicado en la radio universitaria, sino en un noticiero de la radio pública. Pero francamente todo eso me tenía sin cuidado.

Lo que es realmente importante de todo esto es una fotografía que encontré del incidente. La había tomado un fotógrafo aficionado que vivía en el pueblo. La prensa la consideró tan inverosímil que la descartó, sin embargo, en el momento en que la vi supe que era auténtica. La imagen había captado al Ente, con toda su misteriosa actitud y ambiguas intenciones, de pie sobre el techo del edificio, mientras la escuela ardía en llamas.

Por una vez pude echar un vistazo de su apariencia. Sus brazos descomunalmente largos que terminaban en lo que parecían ser garras, sus tentáculos que salían de su espalda y su delgada complexión que recordaba a una sombra.

El fotógrafo me permitió guardar la fotografía. Algo me dice que no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

Con la excusa del trabajo brindado por la estación, y con la curiosidad más intensa que nuca, casi carcomiéndome por dentro, revisé los registros para ver el número de víctimas, que de antemano sabía que eran cero. Sin embargo algo me llamó hacia aquella lista. No sabría explicar realmente qué. Era casi como si una voluntad invisible me estuviera guiando.

Mi intuición no falló. Me topé con el reporte del terrible caso de una desafortunada niña con síntomas similares a los míos… dibujos de un hombre alto y delgado, palidez extrema y pérdida de peso. Su nombre era Sarah Allen.

Ella había faltado a la escuela el día del incidente, pero no decía nada más al respecto.

No recuerdo que ocurrió después. De improviso me invadió un sentimiento terrible, como de caer al vacío. Mis raquíticas extremidades temblaron mientras mis párpados se cerraban por completo. Después de eso hubo un hormigueo terrible que sentí por todo mi cuerpo, y en especial en mi nuca. Mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras todo a mí alrededor se volvió blanco, pero no un blanco limpio como el que estamos acostumbrados a ver; este era un color enfermo, sucio, membranoso y sofocante. Pasaron unos segundos y abrí los ojos en un lugar enteramente diferente.

Frente a mí solo había una casa abandonada, con sus paredes de ladrillos medio derruidas y el techo casi completamente vencido. Alrededor no había más que árboles con espeso follaje que ondulaba con el viento.

Entre la hierba alcancé a observar la lista donde había encontrado el nombre de la niña, ahora casi enteramente carbonizada… ¿acaso la había quemado yo?

Con algo de alivio, escuché el sonido de la carretera a la distancia.

Seguí el barullo de los coches a alta velocidad hasta que finalmente salí del bosque. Caminé en dirección al pueblo y llegué a mi auto. Con las manos temblorosas encendí la ignición y arranqué a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad. No pude evitar sentir la sensación de que todo se estaba repitiendo de nuevo, y de que se volvería a repetir.

De vuelta en mi estudio me puse a ordenar la información que había recabado. Sin embargo al colocar las hojas en las que había estado haciendo mis tenebrosos dibujos pude observar algo. Muchos de los garabatos que había escrito eran en realidad letras.

El hecho de que mi profesión sea profesor de letras inglesas podría explicar un poco de lo que mi mente concibió en aquellas páginas.

Era un poema, que recitaba:

"Always watches with no eyes to be seen,

He follows you with relentless will.

He rips your eyes and you can't run,

But when he is close you must not turn."


End file.
